


Warming Up

by Dudette_Mal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Snowball Fight, Well one is mentioned at least, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudette_Mal/pseuds/Dudette_Mal
Summary: Keith shivered when the barely molten water ran down his back. But Shiro already stepped back into his room and offered him a towel. “Hunk will bring you some hot chocolate in a few minutes.”





	Warming Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Voltron Card Exchange. Since the handwritten version might still be in the mail, I'm not writing for whom exactly.  
> Merry Christmas everyone!
> 
> Much love  
> Mal

Keith shivered when the barely molten water ran down his back. But Shiro already stepped back into his room and offered him a towel. “Hunk will bring you some hot chocolate in a few minutes.” He nodded wordlessly and started to dry his hair. “Just how did you get into a snowball fight like _that_?” he asked him with clear amusement.

“Lance started,” Keith said and looked into Shiro’s eyes. “I asked if there was a point system. Lance said there wasn’t one.”

Shiro snorted. “Because it’s for fun.” He put a hand on Keith’s wet shoulder. “You should shower and dress in something dry.”

But Keith only pulled him into a tight hug.

“God, you’re shivering, Keith, go and take a shower,” he repeated.

Keith grinned softly. “You could take one with me. You’re pretty wet too...” 

Shiro laughed. “Sure, maybe that will warm you up.”


End file.
